


DEAN

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Summary? I don't need no stinkin' summary!DEAN!





	

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Wanna go get a drink, Nora?” Fran waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Maybe you’ll get lucky, start your weekend off with a bang.”

“No, thanks.” Nora smiled at the other waitress. “I’m spending the next forty-eight hours with my feet up.” 

“Alone?” Fran shrugged. “Well, okay. See you later.” 

“Have fun, sweetie.”

When Nora stepped outside, the night was empty. Sighing, she started for her car, then stopped with a startled gasp as a figure loomed up before her. 

“Leaving without me?”

Nora hooked a hand through Dean’s belt and jerked him in close, anticipation spiking through her. “You’re late, Green-Eyes.”


End file.
